A Good Day for Cancers
by morningstone33
Summary: Midorima meets up with Kuroko one cold, winter day and things get a little heated up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters, they belong solely to creator. I personally claim this story as my own and not just a retelling of any other stories, movies, novels or other possible innuendos.

Chapter 1~

Kuroko Tetsuya sat on a cold park bench on the way home from Seirin High School. The frosty, winter air bit at his nose, but he was too tired from the long day of basketball training to care, and needed to rest his legs. He leaned his head back with a sigh, watching his breath disappear before closing his eyes.

Soon after, he heard someone cough politely in front of him. He opened his eyes and leaned his head forward again; ending up face to face with a crouching Midorima Shintarou. Kuroko jumped slightly, surprised to see Midorima so close.

"You'll catch a cold sleeping on a park bench," Midorima said, standing upright. Kuroko looked up at Midorima and blinked. "What are you doing here, Midorima-kun?" Midorima looked around. "I was looking for Takao since he has my History notes, but then he texted me saying he was going home because it was too cold, so I decided to wander a bit."

Kuroko's expressionless face continued to look at Midorima. "Your cheeks are red," Kuroko pointed out. Midorima put a hand to his own face. "Yes, it's quite cold out," he said. Kuroko noticed that Midorima's fingers were wrapped as usual. It was to be expected, as Midorima always had his fingers taped so they'd be in prime condition for games, but it was especially crucial now that The Winter Cup was drawing nearer.

Kuroko stood up, his legs aching, and winced. Midorima noticed Kuroko's condition and put a hand on his shoulder, settling Kuroko back on the bench. "Midorima-kun…?" Kuroko looked up at Midorima again, his face looking somewhat confused. "You overworked yourself today, didn't you?" Midorima looked at Kuroko's legs. "I'll be fine," Kuroko said, trying to stand up again.

Midorima pushed Kuroko's shoulder down harder. "Where's your house?" he asked. "I'll help you there," he said, sitting beside Kuroko. "It's fine, Midorima-kun," Kuroko protested. "You should go to your own house since it's so cold today." Midorima looked Kuroko in the eyes for a moment, making Kuroko's face redden a little more than the cold was able to.

Kuroko's eyes cast downwards and he pointed behind Midorima. "It's over there… But it's a little far," Kuroko said softly. Midorima stood up, helping Kuroko to stand as well. He then pushed his glasses farther up and slid a hand behind Kuroko's leg. Kuroko's eyes widened as he was picked up by Midorima, who began carrying him in the direction Kuroko had pointed to.

"W-wait, Midorima-kun!" Kuroko protested again. Midorima gave Kuroko a soft smile as he walked. "It's alright, Kuroko," he said gently. Kuroko's mouth shut instantly and he redden a little more. The wind picked up, blowing a few small snowflakes at Midorima and Kuroko. Midorima pulled Kuroko closer and quickened his pace.

Eventually, they made it out of the park and found themselves at the entrance to Kuroko's apartment. Midorima was breathing heavily but tried to hide it by keeping his mouth closed. Midorima set Kuroko down and Kuroko got out his keys, letting both Midorima and himself into his place. Kuroko closed and locked the door behind him and both boys took off their shoes.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kuroko asked, walking towards the kitchen. "Just some tea, if you don't mind," Midorima said, walking into the living room. Kuroko came out of the kitchen shortly carrying a small teapot and teacup. He sat on the couch and put the teapot on the coffee table in front of him. Kuroko poured Midorima a cup of tea, holding out for him. Midorima sat on Kuroko's right, reaching for the cup. The warmth felt good on his cold hands and he gripped it tightly, drinking slowly.

Midorima's breathing had mostly settled, but Kuroko had already noticed the burden he'd placed on Midorima. He frowned faintly and got up, returning shortly with a fuzzy, blue blanket. He placed it on Midorima's shoulders before sitting to Midorima's left. "Sorry, Midorima-kun," Kuroko murmured to the floor, barely audible. Midorima paused, setting his teacup on the table.

"You know I couldn't hear you, Kuroko," Midorima said, frowning at Kuroko who was still looking at the ground. Midorima reached out and touched Kuroko's right knee gently. "How are your legs?" he asked, looking Kuroko's legs up and down. "A lot better," Kuroko said, finally looking at Midorima. "I didn't mean to trouble you, Midorima-kun…" Kuroko said, his frown showing a little more. Midorima gave Kuroko a faint smile, and leaned close to his ear. "You'll never be trouble to me, Kuroko," he whispered.

Kuroko stood up quickly. "I'll stretch them," he said, widening his legs and bending down to touch his left foot. Midorima couldn't see Kuroko's face, but clearly saw his newly reddened ears and he smiled at the unaware Kuroko. Kuroko stood up and bent down again, but he reached for his right foot instead. Midorima slid to the left, sitting in Kuroko's spot. Midorima carefully began unwrapping the taped fingers of his left hand, letting the white strips fall to the floor on his left. Kuroko stood up normally again, and as he stretched his arms in the air, Midorima put his bare hands on Kuroko's waist.

Kuroko paused for a moment before slowly putting his arms back down. Midorima slid his fingers under Kuroko's shirt and started up his sides. Kuroko shivered; partly because of the lingering cold on Midorima's fingers, and partly because of the weird sensation his body was feeling. Midorima moved his fingers up and down Kuroko's sides slowly. His hands eventually found Kuroko's chest and Kuroko stiffened a little.

"It's okay…" Midorima said softly, kissing Kuroko's lower back. Kuroko's heart skipped a beat and his ears became even redder, which made Midorima smile. Midorima's cheeks became a little red themselves. Midorima played with Kuroko's nipples gently. He rubbed around them in circles and tickled the tips. Kuroko made a small sound that interested Midorima greatly.

"You can let it out, Kuroko…" he whispered, kissing Kuroko's lower back again. He kissed it multiple times, licking it once as well, which received a quiet but longer lasting sound from Kuroko. Midorima continued playing with Kuroko, and he eventually brought his hands back down to Kuroko's waist.

"Lift up your arms," Midorima whispered to Kuroko. Kuroko did as he was told and Midorima slid his hands up Kuroko's sides once more. Instead of stopping at the top of Kuroko's chest like before, Midorima kept going, dragging Kuroko's shirt up as well. Kuroko helped Midorima pull his own shirt off and he flung it over by the far wall. Kuroko turned to face Midorima. Midorima looked up at Kuroko's red cheeks and smiled.

Midorima put his right arm on Kuroko's shoulder and pulled him down, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kuroko looked surprised and sat on Midorima's lap, his legs straddling Midorima's. "Midorima-kun…" Kuroko spoke softly, his eyes closing as he leaned closer to Midorima. Midorima leaned in as well, his lips meeting Kuroko's in a gentle embrace as his eyes also closed. They kissed like that for a few moments longer.

Kuroko felt something warm prodding at his lips and he opened his mouth, inviting Midorima's tongue inside. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck as they kissed. In turn, Midorima put his right arm around Kuroko's lower back and his left arm pulled Kuroko closer by the middle of his exposed back.

Midorima's tongue fooled around with Kuroko's, switching from being inside Kuroko's mouth to being inside Midorima's. Kuroko moaned softly again, to which Midorima moaned louder in response. Midorima's left arm slid teasingly up Kuroko's back, resting on the lower back of his neck.

When they finally pulled their lips apart, both boys were breathing heavier than before. Midorima bent forward and kissed Kuroko's neck. Kuroko's face was drawn upwards as another moan escaped his lips. Midorima licked Kuroko's neck, sliding his tongue up to Kuroko's earlobe. Kuroko shuddered with pleasure and Midorima began kissing his way down to Kuroko's naked chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko shivered slightly as Midorima kissed his chest. It was harder than before; filled with more passion. Midorima pulled Kuroko's waist closer, kissing his nipple. Kuroko put a hand over his mouth, suppressing his moans. Midorima chuckled.

"Kuroko," he teased, kissing his nipple again. His tongue played with Kuroko's nipple and Midorima glanced upwards at Kuroko's reddened face. Kuroko closed his eyes to avoid Midorima's gaze, and his hand tightened over his mouth. Midorima took his mouth from Kuroko's chest and moved his face close to Kuroko's. He kissed the hand over Kuroko's mouth gently, his eyes on Kuroko's shut lids. Kuroko opened one slowly before opening the other.

Midorima smiled reassuringly and Kuroko gradually put his hand on Midorima's shoulder. Midorima stretched upwards and kissed Kuroko's nose. Kuroko blushed at Midorima's calmness. He put a hand on Midorima's cheek lovingly and leaned down, kissing his lips shyly. Midorima blinked, surprised by Kuroko's unusual forwardness, but then smiled happily, his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink. Kuroko shivered again, although this time from the cold.

"Stand up for a moment, Kuroko," Midorima said, putting a hand on Kuroko's arm. Kuroko nodded. He hopped off Midorima's lap and stood in front of him, blushing faintly. Midorima made a spinning motion with his index finger and Kuroko turned around so that his back was facing Midorima.

"Midorima-kun…" Kuroko muttered, embarrassed. Midorima laughed quietly. He gently grabbed Kuroko's toned triceps and, pulling lightly, guided Kuroko back onto his lap. Midorima wrapped his arms around Kuroko's chest and arms, hugging him. Kuroko looked back over his right shoulder at Midorima. Midorima's face was resting on Kuroko's shoulder.

"I'll keep you warm, Kuroko," Midorima whispered into Kuroko's right ear. Kuroko blushed harder, looking away from Midorima, who chuckled softly and pulled Kuroko closer. He took his right hand off Kuroko's chest and tenderly pushed Kuroko's chin back towards his own. Kuroko looked at Midorima's lips with a sense of longing. Midorima noticed and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"What do you want, Kuroko?" he whispered. Kuroko blushed again and tried to turn his head away, but Midorima's hand kept it in place. Kuroko's eyes cast downwards, making Midorima pause.

"Why does he keep avoiding me…?" Midorima thought, a little confusion materializing on his face. He let go of Kuroko's chin and leaned back into the couch. Kuroko twisted around farther to get a better look at Midorima.

"Midorima-kun?" he asked, confused. Midorima sighed.

"If you don't want to do this, I won't force you…" he said, looking up at Kuroko. Kuroko turned away yet again and slid off Midorima's lap. He stood up, making Midorima look down.

"I guess he really didn't want to after all…" he thought. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that he'd almost continued to make Kuroko do something he hadn't wanted to do.

"Though it's not as if he told me to stop…" he thought. "Although, when does Kuroko say anything assertive?" Along with his guilt, Midorima couldn't help but feel disappointed as well. He lifted his head to apologize.

"Kuroko, I'm-" He had almost had the words out when they drifted away from him like leaves in an autumn breeze, as he fixed his eyes on Kuroko. His eyes widened. Kuroko was standing in front of Midorima, facing him. Kuroko's arms were crossed and he looked livid. If anyone else had on the same expression and was in the same stance, they'd only look annoyed, maybe a little mad. But on this normally unreadable face, it terrified Midorima.

"He's more upset than I had imagined…" Midorima thought. "I don't think a simple apology is enough." Midorima's eyes met Kuroko's intense pair and, as much as he wished he could, he couldn't tear his gaze away. Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them once again after letting the air out.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko started, his eyes still narrowed. Midorima continued staring up at Kuroko and gulped.

Kuroko continued. "Just because no one can sense my presence, doesn't mean I have no sense of self. Do you really believe that I would let you do such intimate things to me if I didn't want you to?"

Midorima stared in awe at the uncharacteristically emotional and confident Kuroko. Kuroko's gaze softened and he gave Midorima a small smile, blushing faintly.

"I want to do those sort of things only with you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, his voice just above a whisper. Midorima's pink cheeks went rather nicely with his green hair and eyes.

"Kuroko…" Midorima breathed, standing up in front of Kuroko. He ran his left hand through Kuroko's light blue hair. He looked into Kuroko's eyes for so long, Kuroko though he'd fallen asleep standing up or something. Kuroko blinked. The pink in his cheeks was the only emotion on his face. He poked Midorima's cheek gently.

"Kuroko," Midorima breathed again, the sudden word making Kuroko jump slightly. "You have the most…" he began, speaking slowly, "beautiful blue eyes… I've ever seen…" Kuroko's pink cheeks turned red.

"So beautiful… I need them to look only at me," he smiled, running his hand through Kuroko's hair again. Kuroko smiled shyly but happily.

"That's not a problem," he said, reaching his hand up towards Midorima's face. He slid Midorima's glasses off of his nose, setting them down on the table behind him. Midorima wrapped his arms around Kuroko's lower waist. Kuroko moved an inch closer to Midorima and directed his gaze at Midorima's lips again. Midorima's face broke out into a tiny grin. He leaned forward, pulling Kuroko another inch closer. Kuroko positioned his hands on the sides of Midorima's jaw, standing on his toes.

Their lips met timidly. That kiss was unlike the earlier ones. It wasn't as hard, but instead, it was bursting with emotion. Everything that Kuroko had and hadn't said flowed into Midorima's head through that kiss. Everything that Midorima had and hadn't said flowed into Kuroko's head through that kiss. The passion increased as their tongues met one another and they danced for the length of what seemed like an eternal kiss. Eventually the two boys parted and took a moment to catch their breath. Their eyes met once more and they smiled.

"Your eyes are incredible too, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, staring. "They remind me of two sparkling gems." Midorima chuckled, leaning his forehead against Kuroko's. Kuroko blushed again and looked down.

"I'm ready," Kuroko whispered, making Midorima smile.

"Alright," he replied, kissing Kuroko's nose. One of Midorima's hands began to slide down from Kuroko's waist.

"And," Kuroko paused, making Midorima pause as well. Kuroko's face turned redder than before.

"I love you," Kuroko said quietly. Midorima smiled and his hand began moving again.

"I know."


End file.
